Mercy
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ausgutus Rookwood was the only Death Eater that showed Mercy. Warning: Character Death


Rookwood sat in his home, starring blankly at the wall. The air had shifted uncomfortably; he knew he was being watched. He pulled at the sleeve on his left arm ensuring his mark was covered. He waited in the dark silence for any sign of movement or sound. When nothing happened he smiled viciously, he was in control.

"It is rude to enter a home uninvited, Barty," Rookwood sneered. Barty Crouch Sr. stepped out from the hallway his wand positioned at Rookwood. Rookwood smiled up at Barty, he was in his element, and thankfully so was Rookwood.

"I heard about the hearing today," Rookwood said, standing up. Barty stepped forward his wand sticking out further. Rookwood held up his hands in defence.

"Now, now Barty, it was be unjust to attack an unarmed man," he said, shaking his head.

"I suppose you heard about Igor's confession," Barty accused, his voice was surprisingly level considering his hand was shaking slightly.

"I did, I heard all about your son, unfortunate," Rookwood sighed, he was reaching into his pocket for his wand when a jet of red light met his chest. Barty took a step forward once Rookwood's body was a stiff board fallen to the floor.

"I wouldn't speak ill of my child, when you are in the same boat," Barty snapped.

…..

The icicles formed along his windowsill. Rookwood stood from his bed and curled into the corner of the room. He could feel the world turning against him; he could feel his heart breaking as they approached.

His head thumped rhythmically against the wall, his legs and arms twitched as he anticipated the uninvited guests.

"Leave me alone," he screamed his fingernails digging into his forearm drawing another wave of blood. The creature slowly came into sight in front of the cell, another brand of unwelcome torture. It flew elegantly through the gate as if it were paper and straight to Rookwood.

"Go away," Rookwood screamed, pulling his head into his lap by his hair. His feet were freezing over as the great hooded figure moved closer.

Then it was in front of him, forcing Rookwood to look up. He could see down deep into the figures decaying mouth.

"Why Lord? Why have you done this too me?" he yelled, his eyes filled with hot tears that froze the minute they fell from his eyes. The mouth opened and in one violent motion sucked what little hope Rookwood possessed out. Rookwood screamed, his body thrashed against the floor as his foot twisted out at the wrong angle latching under the bed frame.

When Rookwood woke his foot was numb and he had a hard time untangling it from the bed. He sat up, his body shivering with fear.

He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

….

The rocks fell around him as the creatures he once feared were rescuing him from this hell. He stepped out into the harsh sunshine his body welcoming the most warmth he had had for months.

He could see other death eaters laughing around him, but Rookwood was not laughing. He was starring down into the ocean that surrounded the prison. He would have to jump, and he would likely die, but nothing would make him stay in that prison any longer.

Rookwood was the first to jump.

…..

Rookwood stood in front of a boy, who was barely seventeen. Rookwood was laughing, as his hands twitched and spasmed with each approaching step. The boy was retreating, afraid of the capability Rookwood could inflict.

Which he should be, Rookwood was the one death eater that showed mercy.

He stepped forward raised his wand and a jet of green light flew from him and across to the red headed boy.

"You're lucky I don't torture," he sneered as he watched the boy's body fall down the wall.

Rookwood had never used the other unforgivable curses, because like many of his allies tried to forget, he knew what it was like to be tortured.

He had the scars to prove it.

….

 **A/N: That's right, I made a story about poor Rookwood! Hope you liked it.**

 **For Hogwarts Online History of Magic – Write about a character and their experience** **IN** **Azkaban. Extra Credit: Augustus Rookwood.**

 **For All Canon Boot Camp – #8 Wand**

 **For Year Long Scavenger Hunt – #24 Write a story about one of the three unforgivable curses.**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Dreaded Fall**

 **For 2015 New Years Goals and Resolutions Challenge – Write about a Major Character Death.**


End file.
